Rückkehr
by OneLie
Summary: Paul kehrt in eine leere Mall zurück


**Rückkehr**  
  
**Autor:** OneLie  
**Rating****:** PG  
**Spoiler:** Man müsste wohl wissen wer Paul ist, aber ansonsten…  
**Anmerkung:** Bin grad etwas mies drauf, ich finde da ist diese Thematik genau die richtige um sich etwas Frust von der Seele zu schreiben…  
**Inhalt:** Rückkehr in die Stadt   
**Disclaimer****:** Alle The Tribe Charaktere sind Eigentum von Cloud 9 und wie die Macher so heißen, ich mache nur Werbung und verlange auch keinen Cent dafür! Das Gedicht am Ende gehört übrigens Erich Kästner (passt vielleicht nicht ganz zur ff, aber zu tt auf jeden Fall).   
  


-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Die Straßen waren wie leergefegt, genauer gesagt hatte sich alles was sonst die Straßen der Stadt belebte an einem Fleck versammelt. Aufgeregtes bis verängstigtes Geschrei war zu hören unterbrochen von den Geräuschen der Hubschrauber die die Stadt überflogen, umkreisten und immer näher kamen um schlussendlich zu landen.  
Paul wählte zielsicher die einsamsten Straßen wenn auch direkt nebenan alles durcheinander eilte und das Getümmel dafür sorgte das kleine Kinder davor Angst haben mussten überlaufen zu werden. Paul hörte das alles nicht und in seinem Gesicht ließ sich nicht ablesen ob er eine Ahnung davon hatte was gerade passierte, mit großen Augen besah er sich die Häuser rund um ihn, er ging langsam, leicht unsicher und sah ab und an verträumt in den Himmel ohne aber je einen Hubschrauber zu sehen.  
Sein erstes Ziel war eine Art Innenhof, ein Fleckchen Grün geschützt von ein paar Häusern, etwas enttäuscht musste er feststellen das die Spielgeräte die hier einmal standen verschwunden waren, eine Rutsche, zwei Schaukeln, eine kleine Oase inmitten der Stadt, das alles war nicht mehr. Unwiederbringlich, das hatte er gewusst und doch hatte er wiederkommen müssen. Es war hier nicht sicher, entsann er sich und konnte vor seinem inneren Auge sehen wie Die Locos von allen Seiten auf sie einstürzten und sie flüchteten…  
Etwas langsamer als damals setzte er seinen Weg fort und steuerte die Mall an, von dem Schleichweg auf dem sie damals gekommen waren bog er ab und steuerte die Mall an so wie er sie angesteuert hätte wenn er mit seiner Mutter an einem normalen Samstagnachmittag hier hergekommen wäre um etwas einzukaufen. Vorm Eingang der Mall blieb er ehrfürchtig stehen, auch hier begegnete ihm immer noch keine Menschenseele, ein Feuer loderte in einer Mülltonne vor dem Einkaufszentrum, so wie überall in der Stadt immer irgendwo ein kleines Feuer loderte, um elektrisches Licht und Wärme zu ersetzen, ein Gefühl von einem Heim zu spenden wenn sich vier Straßenbewohner Nachts um ein kleines Feuer versammelten, oder (und das war wohl die häufigste Ursache) um zu vernichten, zu randalieren und zu vernichten, zu verbrennen was auch immer schmerzhaft an frühere Zeiten erinnerte.  
Das Feuer in der Tonne kam Paul so vertraut und bekannt vor das es ihm vorkam als hätte es schon bei seiner ersten Ankunft gebrannt und damals als er ging.  
Paul war sich sicher dass der vordere Eingang der Mall wie immer barrikadiert war, darauf vertraute er, außer es war etwas passiert. Wenn alles beim alten geblieben war würde er wieder gehen, da war er sich ebenso sicher, also nahm er den vorderen Eingang und fand die Eingangshalle ohne dem vorgelassenen Gitter vor, es hatte sich also etwas verändert, es musste etwas passiert sein. Was hatte er anderes erwartet, es musste viel passiert sein.  
Kein Bob kam auf ihn zugestürzt, keine Amber griff nach dem Metallstab neben dem Geländer um die anderen zusammenzurufen, kein Empfangskomitee, niemand.  
Sie waren weitergezogen! Pauls Hände, die sich zu Fäusten verkrampft hatten lösten sich wieder, mit diesem Glauben konnte er leben, sie mussten weitergezogen sein, Patsy und die anderen.  
Im ersten Stock, in der Küche fand er etwas zu essen, eine Dose Mais, ein Geschenk des Himmels, seltsam dass die Mall Rats es nicht mitgenommen hatten, vielleicht waren sie doch nur auf einem Ausflug. Die Dose Mais würde ihm genügen, mehr würde er nicht stehlen, Paul öffnete die Dose hastig und wollte schon wieder gehen als sein Blick auf ein Bild fiel, eine Kinderzeichnung die versteckt zwischen Arbeitsfläche und Hängekasten in der Küche hing, das DinA4 Bild steckte in einer Klarsichtfolie und war mit Klebestreifen an jedem Eck gut befestigt worden, Paul bückte sich und musste feststellen das er gewachsen war seit er das letzte mal hier etwas gegessen hatte. Er näherte sich dem Bild so dass er fast anstieß.  
  
_„Das bist du, das bin ich und das ist Bob... und das sind Mum und Dad und unser Haus. Was hast du gemalt Paul, Salene wollte das wir etwas malen. Glaubst du es wird irgendwann wieder wie früher? Wir müssten ja nicht wieder in unser Haus ziehen, aber ich meine die Stadt, ohne Kämpfe und wenn sich nur in der Mall alle vertragen würden wäre das auch schon etwas. Wenn es soweit ist können wir das Bild an den Kühlschrank hängen so wie Mum es immer mit unseren Bildern getan hat!"_  
  
Paul strich über die Bunstiftfarben und blieb bei sich, seiner Schwester Patsy und dem Hund ruhen. War es soweit gekommen das Patsy entschieden hatte es aufzuhängen? Paul hatte den Tag verpasst an dem seine Schwester das Bild unter ihren Kopfkissen hervorgeholt hatte um es Bray zu schenken, Grund war nicht gewesen das neue Zeiten angebrochen waren, sie hatte nur gedacht Bray könnte es brauchen an diesem Abend als er mit Lex gestritten hatte. Das Bild hatte seinen Platz bekommen, doch verändert hatte sich wenig und Patsy hatte die Mall schon lange nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen.  
Als Paul die Mall aber verließ hatte er das gute Gefühl seiner Schwester würde in einer Familie leben in der ihre Bilder wieder einen Platz in der Küche bekamen.  
  
Ende

**_~Misstrauensvotum~ von Erich Kästner_**_  
  
Ihr sagt ihr könntet in uns lesen,  
und nickt dazu und macht euch klein,  
ihr sagt auch ihr wärt jung gewesen.  
Es kann ja sein.  
  
Ihr tragt Konfetti in den Bärten  
und sagt wir wären nicht allein  
und fänden in euch Weggefährten.  
Es kann ja sein.  
  
Ihr hüpft wie Lämmer durch die Auen  
und tanzt mit Kindern Ringelrein,  
ihr sagt wir dürfen euch vertrauen.  
Es kann ja sein.  
  
Ihr mögt uns lieben oder hassen,  
ihr treibt dergleichen nur aus Pflicht,  
wir sollen uns auf euch verlassen.  
Ach lieber nicht._

© 2003 OneLie


End file.
